Audio players that store digital audio signals are widely available. Many take the form of a headset coupled to a digital storage/player device, such as an MP3 player. MP3 is a format for compressed audio signals. MP3 is part of MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 which uses a perceptual coding method and enables audio signals to be compressed at high compression rate without a deterioration of sound quality by removing weak signals behind strong signals. The compression rate is high enough to contain an eight-hour-long audio data in a CD_ROM with nearly the same sound quality as the original sound.
The MP3 player is held or carried by the user, making it inconvenient for physical activities. The MP3 player has been incorporated into watches, as well as containers that are carried in pockets or clipped to clothing. In one prior audio player, the player device is built into the band between the speakers of the headset. However, this type of audio player is obtrusive, and not fully conducive to physical activity. Further, transport and storage of the audio player may easily result in damage to the player and speakers.